


Much Like Suffocating

by TheifOfTime



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gambling, Underage - Freeform, betting virginity, mentioned dub con, undersge at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia recalls the last time she ever lost, and how it pushed her to never lose again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Like Suffocating

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, it's super late & i'm tired as hell;u;

Celestia remembers the last time she lost as clear as day. The memory makes her stomach twist and her eyes narrow in anger. She supposes she should look upon that night in a positive light, but the bitter feeling of losing a part of herself, even one that was useless and only meant for show, stung like a hornet in the corner of her brain, angry and unrelenting.

She was 14 years old. She had used a fake ID to get into a seedy bar that specialized in gambling. Her glossy dark hair framed her face in an elegant bob cut, and the strapless black dress hugged what few curves she had. The simple black heels and trademark silver pointer finger ring helped give her an older, classier look. She felt the stares, the curiosity. She smiled. She sat at a table with a tall greasy man. His face held the confident smirk he'd been donning since he walked in, so different from her cool mask of haughty indifference. She was curious too.

They'd been eyeing each other across the room the whole night. They had both duly noted the way the other seemed to win every gamble they made, every hand dealt. They were intrigued. She held an ice cold water, him, a lukewarm beer. He sauntered over to her and jerked his head twords the card table. She gave a single nod and strode over, interested in what she hoped was a worthy opponent.

They sat across from each other in a cool silence. Suddenly he spoke up. "I'll bet my car and my liscence if you bet your virginity." The idea of a car and another fake ID excited her and she hurridly agreed, already planning his demise. 

The game was long. She thought she had a good hand, but she had been outdone. The mans sneer intensified as he saw her cards. He had a flush. She felt scorned, but a bet was a bet. 

He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to his car. The car smelled of cigarettes and frenchfry grease. She felt sick, but stayed calm. He pulled her in after him, heavy hands cupping her pale chest, nose nuzzling in her long neck. The incessant pounding of his hips reminded her of the pounding of her frequent migranes. She grimanced. When he finished she had slipped out of the car and pulled her dress down, waving over a taxi. A bets a bet, fairs fair. Her fault for losing. And when she lay in bed late that friday night, she vowed to never lose again. And she didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was randomly struck by this idea like 10 mins ago, sorry if it sucks! Review & leave kudos if you liked it :)!


End file.
